Don't Make a Sound
by amimrsleejinkiyet
Summary: Saruhiko wants to play a game, but Misaki isn't too sure.


Everything good in life always seems to happen fast. When you're out with friends, reading a good book, watching a good movie, they're here and gone before you know it. That's how Saruhiko and Misaki's relationship was. Except none of the feelings disappeared at the end of it all, no matter how fast it happened. However, this fast pace didn't apply to every aspect of their relationship.

The initial contact always happens fast. Misaki on his toes, hands in Saruhiko's hair, pulling too hard, and his body pressed snugly against him in all of the important places - and by "important places" he means everywhere and Misaki knows so. Saruhiko's hands are resting around his hips, hands at the small of his back, so gentle and sweet, a complete contrast to the war their tongues are waging.

Neither of them really knows how and when they get to their bedroom, but nevertheless it happens somehow, and they both have significantly less clothing to deal with. Saruhiko's hands are everywhere, Misaki's hands are everywhere and now Saruhiko's out of reach and Misaki is spread out for his viewing. No matter how many times they do this, Misaki is embarrassed because, even with all of the lust in Saruhiko's eyes, the adoration for him fills them just a little more and Misaki's face turns almost as red as the tip of his erection.

Saruhiko comes back to himself and smiles at Misaki in a way he knows well.

"Let's play a game," he says, pulling the lube from wherever it was hiding; Misaki doesn't care he just wants him to _hurry up _and stop _looking_ at him. Misaki decides not to answer, only looking at Saruhiko because he doesn't want to play a game he just wants Saruhiko to fuck him, right now preferably. Saruhiko leans down, his lips against Misaki's ear and he's not really paying attention. He rests his legs against Saruhiko's waist, let's his hands wander down his back lightly, arching up into him like a cat, humming lowly in pleasure because he loves the feel of Saruhiko's bare chest against his own. He nuzzles into Saruhiko's neck as he begins talking again.

"What's wrong. You don't want to play?" He nips at his ear and Misaki gasps, nipping him right back on the neck as punishment. "You don't think you'll lose do you, Misaki?" This gets a reaction from him this time and Misaki can feel Saruhiko's grin even if he can't see him.

"What kind of game?" Misaki asks, voice low with lust, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Saruhiko's smile widens, reaching his hand out and brushing some hair away from Misaki's eyes, Misaki leaning into it despite his suspicious tension.

"The first one to make a sound loses," Saruhiko says.

"What do I get when I win?" Misaki asks, but Saruhiko only shrugs and Misaki frowns. If he doesn't know what he gets then he doesn't want to play. He crosses his arms and glares up at Saruhiko. "I don't want to play, let's just get on with this."

Saruhiko feigns a sad expression and leans back on his feet, leaving Misaki pouting from the loss of his lovers warm body.

"If you don't want to play, we're done here then. I'll just have to take care of myself." He says and brings a hand to himself, tugging on his swollen erection, massaging the head with his palm. Misaki's mouth goes dry at the sight and he's frozen for a moment before he scrambles up and he's pulling Saruhiko's hand away from himself.

"Okay, okay I'll play just… _please_." He says and lays down on his back again, spreading himself despite his embarrassment. Saruhiko smiles and scoots closer to him again, grabbing Misaki's left leg and settling it over his shoulder. Saruhiko leans closer, his lips barely an inch away from Misaki's.

"The game starts now. And don't forget. Don't make a sound." He kisses him, for a long time and in one breath and Misaki almost loses before they've even started. He's in a daze and Saruhiko has lubricant on one of his fingers and he's circling his hole slowly and he doesn't want it slow he wants it now and he's just so _frustrated_.

When Saruhiko finally pushes one finger in, it's only the tip and Misaki wants to scream. He glares at Saruhiko, grabbing his wrist and forcing him in farther. He closes his eyes at the feeling, breathing deeply in and deeply out. Saruhiko watches him with fascination and his eyes darken because Misaki is so beautiful. Soon, one finger isn't enough to satisfy Misaki and he's close to whining, but he can't let Saruhiko win, no matter what. He clenches around the finger inside him and when he knows he has Saruhiko's focus on his face he musters up his courage and tries his hand at seducing his darkly handsome boyfriend into fucking him already. Misaki licks his lips, biting down on the bottom one, glistening red and plump from abuse and looks pleadingly at his boyfriend. He pulls at his hair in frustration because he knows that's not quite enough to work but he does have Saruhiko's attention and that's a start. Saruhiko's eyes follow Misaki's hand as it travels from abusing his hair to slide down his neck, his chest, his stomach, slowly, slowly, finally reaching the base of his flushed erection, spreading his fingers flat around it, not touching, teasing himself, and arches his hips against his boyfriend's probing finger and Misaki sees the other male's cock twitch and knows he's getting to him slowly but surely as he wraps a hand loosely around his cock and pulls before pulling away.

Saruhiko removes his finger and Misaki is almost in a panic because _no_ that's not what he wanted to happen, but when Saruhiko comes back, with two fingers this time, Misaki almost cries. In the midst of all his pleasure, Misaki is one hundred percent positive he won't be the one who loses this. He knows how much Saruhiko appreciates his smaller, lean body and knows how to use it against him. This is until Saruhiko leans his body over him and takes one of his nipples into his wet mouth while simultaneously thrusting his two fingers in and out, purposely missing his prostate on every stroke he takes inside. Misaki squirms, biting his lip even harder, pulling at the sheets and shaking his head back and forth. He's _too sensitive_ and of course Saruhiko knows this and knows it well. Misaki wracks his brain for something he can use against him and an idea finally fights around the sexual haze of his mind. He pushes at Saruhiko who resists at first, but finally relents his assault on the burnette's chest but never stopping the movement of his fingers inside him.

Misaki quickly squirms away from him and frowns at the loss of his lovers long and capable fingers, but he is intent on winning this game they're playing. Saruhiko doesn't see the harm in letting Misaki try to win, thus he sits back on his hands, legs spread out on either side of Misaki's small body as he crawls forward. Saruhiko is unsure what his small lover is going to do, but eagerly awaits it.

Misaki reaches a hand forward and grasps his boyfriend's erection, starting a slow pace over the shaft, never venturing too close to the head. Saruhiko breathes in, closing his eyes and shivering and Misaki takes this in with a smile. He wants to coax Saruhiko into a false sense of security where he thinks Misaki won't be able to get any noises out of him before he makes his final move. Misaki opens his mouth a little, descending over the stiff cock in front of him, allowing his wet mouth to tease the dark haired man. He dips the tip into his mouth a little before popping it almost immediately back out. He sticks out his tongue, swirling it around the tip and dipping around the slit, trying to make this as slow and pleasurable as possible. He moves down to the base, licking along slowly until he reaches the tip again and takes it in only a little before popping it out of his mouth again. He can feel Saruhiko becoming restless with his slow pace so, as not to take any risks, he makes his next move.

Before Saruhiko can prepare himself, Misaki's wet tongue is laving a long streak up Saruhiko's sensitive inner thigh. Saruhiko's eyes and mouth pop open and Misaki smiles in excitement before closing his mouth around a spot on the underside of his thigh and sucking. One of Saruhiko's hands comes down fast on the bed, startling Misaki a little, but he grins even more than before because he knows that he's getting to him now. Misaki moves away and toward the other thigh and does the same, with a few nips here and there. Saruhiko is squirming now, both his hands on Misaki's head, massaging his scalp in a way that's so needy Misaki works even harder to please him, almost forgetting the game they're playing, but not quite. Misaki thinks he's won when Saruhiko pushes his head even closer to his white, sensitive thighs, but he realizes his error when Saruhiko pulls his head away with both of his hands buried in his hair. His eyes water from the sting and Saruhiko looks at him apologetically even if he's not mad and soothes the sting away with his hands and a sweet, sweet kiss to his lips. Misaki melts into the kiss, but before he can get too comfortable, Saruhiko has picked him up to throw him back onto the bed on his stomach, spreading his cheeks wide for the three fingers that plunge into him.

Misaki bites the pillow under him to prevent himself from making any noise as Saruhiko fingers him relentlessly and without mercy. Misaki is so hard by now and every part of his body is on fire and he just needed to relieve the pressure on his cock and the movement of his pelvis against the sheets wasn't enough. He alternated between pushing his hips into the sheets and pushing back against the fingers inside him, creating a frantic pace. After a while though the sheets started chafing uncomfortably and Saruhiko, sensing his discomfort and finally, _finally _getting fed up with the foreplay, picked up his pliant body and placed him onto his back again, legs loosely wrapped around his hips.

Misaki couldn't do anything but lay there as Saruhiko reached again into the table beside the bed and pulled out a condom. He rolled it on and began lubricating himself liberally. Saruhiko looked at Misaki's exhausted body and flushed erection and reached forward, pressing his hand against his balls and pumping it to release some of the tension. It had the opposite effect on Misaki, only making him more urgent for Saruhiko's cock to get inside him. Saruhiko only smiled and settled himself over Misaki, slowly pushing himself inside, greatly to the relief of the both of them.

Saruhiko rested inside Misaki for a few minutes, allowing him to adjust to the feeling and when Misaki finally shifted and wrapped his legs firmly around Saruhiko, Saruhiko wanted to say to hell with the game and just fuck him as hard as possible, but he resisted. He started up an excruciatingly slow pace - that wasn't even that slow, but Misaki was really needy - ensuring that Misaki could feel every inch of him inside his body. On every outward pull, Saruhiko allowed the head of his erection to slip out for a few seconds before he plunged immediately back inside and every time Misaki jumped in surprise and clenched around him, pulling him in and making him reluctant to continue his teasing pace.

Saruhiko eventually speeds up, to Misaki's relief, but he's also more prone to make noises this way. Misaki thinks that he can't have that and decides to try a different position that gives him some power over Saruhiko. He pushes the dark haired male out of him and onto the bed beside him before settling his body on top and easing himself down the man's hard cock once again, loving how deep the head reaches inside his body. Saruhiko settles his hands on Misaki's hips, helping him along at first, but soon moves his arms behind his head, only moving his hips up to help move their slow, teasing sex along.

This laid back attitude of Saruhiko's coupled with his peaceful, straight expression annoys Misaki to no end and eventually he leans over his dark haired lover, planting his knees snuggly into the bed and places his hands on his solid chest before driving his hips downward, hard. Saruhiko makes no move to acknowledge how utterly _delicious_ Misaki's heat is around him, besides a lick of his lips and deep swallow to get rid of the lump of a moan in his throat. Misaki continues this punishing pace, trying his best to get Saruhiko to make a sound, any sound, but nothing happens. He's unbearably turned on and this has gone on for too long and in his delirium he hears a small grunt from Saruhiko when his nail scratches over one of his nipples and he thinks he's won, but Saruhiko knows better.

Misaki has been panting for some time now and his eyes are wide with tears and his mouth is wet and red and he keeps sobbing out Saruhiko's name.

"Saru… Saru… Saru…" he chokes out deliriously between his tears. "Saruhiko, _please_."

The sensation of Misaki around him, his nail scraping against his sensitive chest and nipples and just the mere sight of his glowing, aroused body brings Saruhiko to the edge of his patience. He settles his hands over the slight dip in Misaki's soft waist, trailing down to his hips and just as Misaki falls onto his chest and clings to his biceps, he pushes his hips up hard into his willing body. Misaki is too far gone to realize anything and doesn't hear Saruhiko chuckle, only feels the soft kiss on the top of his head before Saruhiko's lips are at his ear.

"I win," he purrs and Misaki doesn't care because he feels _so good_.

When Saruhiko pulls out again for the nth time since they started, Misaki whines and squirms, allowing Saruhiko to do whatever he wants with him.

He's pushed onto his stomach again and Saruhiko is pushing inside him, settling his entire body over Misaki's just the way he likes it, using his feet, knees and elbows to support his body weight. He thrusts hard into Misaki's body and Misaki can't bring himself to care about the uncomfortable but pleasurable feeling of the sheets against his dick. Saruhiko goes on in this position for only a short time because his feet keep slipping and he decides to sit up instead. Misaki tries to follow, but Saruhiko only pushes him back down, pushing his legs together and straddling them before pushing in once more at a fast pace. He adds more lubricant to his straining cock and pushes in and moans loudly at the sight of his cock when it slips out of his hole and pushes up between his cheeks. He grabs it at the base, slapping it lightly against Misaki's supple cheeks, rubbing it against his hole before plunging in again.

This position wasn't getting either of them anywhere and Misaki was begging to Saruhiko to "please, please, please let me come, _please_" and, because he had already won, Saruhiko obliged him. He picked up Misaki's small body, settling him in his lap, legs wrapped snugly around his waist, arms clutching at his shoulders, cock snug in his ass and picked him up, pushing him against the wall and starting up a long, hard pace.

This was one of Misaki's favorite positions because he was touching every part of Saruhiko's body as possible and the gravity allowed him to sink even lower on his lovers erection. Misaki looked up at Saruhiko, pleading with his watery eyes to please touch him.

"Do you want to come?" Saruhiko asked him sweetly, trailing a finger softly up his drooling erection. Misaki could only nod, biting his lips and whining at every thrust Saruhiko forced upon him. "You have to say it."

"I want to come," Misaki whimpered, almost so softly he couldn't hear it.

"Sorry?" Saruhiko asks teasingly.

"I want to come! I want to come, please touch me Saru, please!" Misaki moaned, grinding himself down against his lover as much as he could in his current position. Saruhiko grinned, finally wrapping his long fingers around the brunette's erection and it only took a few pumps of his wrist before Misaki was clenching down on his cock and his hot release was covering Saruhiko's hand. Saruhiko grunted, his legs and arms becoming weak and he moved them over to the bed, pushing Misaki down, thrusting hard, kissing him sloppily and moaning loudly as he finally came, thrusting slowly a few more times, filling the condom and flopping down onto Misaki's spent body.

They rested there for a while, letting their breaths return to normal and allowing their bodies to cool down before Misaki whined and pushed Saruhiko off and out of him. Saruhiko chuckled, pulling off the condom, tying it off and walking to the bathroom to throw it away. He came back with a towel to clean Misaki off with and when that was done, threw it on the floor to pick up later, cradling Misaki in his arms.

He was close to drifting off to sleep when he suddenly heard Misaki mumble something. He asked him to repeat himself and what he heard made him smile widely.

"Did I win?"

Saruhiko chuckled and kissed the top of Misaki's head, then his eyelids, his cheeks, and finally, his lips.

"Of course you did."


End file.
